Seven Steps To Impossible
by wheniwrite
Summary: I wish (to have you for myself) I want (challenge) I need (you by my side) I can't (have what I want, so I'll get drunk) I feel (all gooey inside) I'll get (it all in the end) and...


**Hello, sweethearts**  
 **So, I realized I haven't updated any Frostiron lately, so here you go :)**

 **As always, if you see any grammar mistakes please let me know**

* * *

 **Seven steps to impossible**

 **I wish:**

 _Floating on the wind until I find you_  
 _I bury myself deep inside your heart_  
 _You won't feel a change_  
 _We'll just become the same thing_  
 _And never spend a single day apart_

Angel of death - Honeyhoney

Tony was lying in the middle of his bed trying to catch his breath. The sheets under him were crumpled and soaking up sweat. It would have been easier to ignore that if he just turned over, but somehow he couldn't force himself to care.

Suddenly a slender arm wrapped itself around his waist and an ear was pressed against his chest. Tony automatically buried his fingers into black hair and his companion grumbled happily.

"I think Natasha knows something," he spoke up softly smiling when he felt a fleeting touch of lips on his skin.

"Really?"

"We should stop."

It was a game without winner. In the end both of them would read the cards. However, until then neither of them was ashamed to enjoy the bitter-sweet irony of their tricky affair.

Slowly Loki lifted his head like a cobra getting out of the basket and smiled brightly.

"Indeed, we should. What a shame that you can't control yourself."

"I can't control myself?" Tony laughed.

Loki's expression softened when he leaned down for a kiss. "Yes," he breathed and stayed propped on an elbow so he could examine Tony to his liking.

"I really wish they'd just leave you be," admitted Tony after a while and put a strand of long hair behind the god's ear. Loki leaned into his palm like a cat.

"How selfish," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

 **I want:**

 _Yes, I guess there have been many others_  
 _And yes, I've treated them the same as you_  
 _But quick I bled them dry_  
 _And I licked the salty tears they cried_  
 _And many went from many to a few_

Angel of death - Honeyhoney

Loki wanted a lot of thing and most of the time he got them. It was enough to simply snap his fingers and the world was kissing his feet. It was easy, but it was no fun.

He wanted challenge.

"Do you trust me?" asked Tony with an innocently looking handcuffs swinging on his finger.

Loki took a while to think about it even though he already knew the answer. He leaned forward with an inviting smirk.

"Do your worst," he said and sat back into the pillows again.

Tony smiled victoriously and kissed him. When Loki put his arms around his neck, Tony slid down over them to his wrists and quickly pressed them into the mattress above Loki's head. The god shrugged inwardly and instead wrapped his legs around him.

He felt as cold metal embraced his wrists and then heard a quiet click.

Anthony Stark was sure one of the best challenges he had ever accepted.

 **I need:**

 _Maybe you'll be shocked by this admittance_  
 _Things are rarely ever what they seem_  
 _That don't mean you're harmed by my existence_  
 _Just let your tired eyes slip into dreams_

Angel of death - Honeyhoney

Tony woke up screaming. He stared into the darkness letting the chills shake through his body. Cold sweat was trickling down his back and tears down his cheeks.

"Time?" he croaked.

"3:15, sir," answered Jarvis quietly. "Should I switch on the lights?"

"I don't need light," snapped Tony rubbing his face with both palms. He curled up trying to delude himself into thinking that the enormous bed wasn't cold when it was only him in it.

Unconsciously, he started to tap his fingers on the glass protecting his arc reactor in the rhythm of an ancient Norse lullaby. Eventually, he fell asleep.

 **I can't:**

 _I black out the windows_  
 _And he boards up the door_  
 _I'm wound up with thinking_  
 _And he sleeps on the floor_  
 _He kisses like a masochist_  
 _And I'm better off alone_  
 _Being in love is harder_  
 _than I ever could've known_

Let's get wrecked – Honeyhoney

Loki didn't like to be told what he could and couldn't do. He pointed at it, he got it – there wasn't any other opinion. Well, until now.

He was sitting behind a bar with narrowed eyes watching some goose, with breasts so big Loki was wondering how it was possible she still hadn't fallen over, almost soliciting herself to Tony.

He didn't tell him that he was attending the events his firm held from time to time. He didn't want to look like a jealous wife. Unfortunately, even though they weren't married, Loki's blood still boiled in his veins every time some hussy started to flutter her eyelashes at his Anthony.

Loki wanted to walk to them and rip off the woman's arms which she was using to paw at his human. Except that he couldn't – he didn't want to attract attention and an amputation of limbs accomplished by using brutal force wasn't really a discreet act.

He waved at the bartender.

If he couldn't have what he wanted, at least he could get drunk.

 **I feel:**

 _We keep digging deeper_  
 _Sending someone else the bill_  
 _Crying to our mommas_  
 _When we can't climb up the hill_  
 _Pushing panic way down deep inside_  
 _We got pride, oh we got pride_

Let's get wrecked – Honeyhoney

They both knew that the relationship of theirs couldn't last.

It wasn't fair and it would be enough for Tony to say one word and Loki could make them the only people on the whole planet. However, global genocide wasn't really Tony's thing and Loki kept putting it off claiming it was too strenuous anyway.

When Tony asked how he could know that, Loki just mumbled something about blonde oafs and rainbow bridge.

They were well aware of the fact that they couldn't be together, but still they desperately tried to keep their little bubble from bursting.

Loki always came back, because Tony even though it seemed impossible at first understood him. Moreover he was intelligent enough to keep the god's interest. Plus, who are we kidding, Tony was great in bed.

Tony's ego didn't seem to have any limit and apparently it liked sex with god very much. So Tony let him into his home never really bothered with any rules (or moral) and although he knew that falling asleep next to an enemy was a fatal mistake he risked it.

Later Loki admitted that this stupid show of trust was the only thing that stopped him from slitting Tony's throat that night. The other man just laughed and asked if he wanted two or three sugars into his coffee.

As time passed they actually learned to trust the other. Tony came to know what the entire 'kneel before me' incident was about. When Loki explained what the Chitauri had done to him and that at the time he honestly didn't care if they killed him in the end (because even death was better than Thanos in his head tearing his mind apart), Tony stayed quiet for a long time.

Then he stood up, left the bedroom and demolished the whole living room. Loki was leaning against the door frame incredulously watching as Tony threw an old Chinese vase against a wall and broke a glass coffee table with an encyclopaedia about universe. When Tony smashed his fist into the ground with such a force that the breaking of bones could be heard, Loki quickly ran to his side and started to heal the injury immediately. He was frowning and grumbling about what a piece of an idiot Tony was.

Tony left him work his magic and when was Loki finished, he grabbed his chin and kissed him softly. He moved back a little, leaned his forehead against Loki's and said he loved him.

Loki gasped for breath and vanished.

He reappeared three hours later ordering Tony to make love to him. Tony complied that request happily – four times.

 **I'll get:**

 _I made mistakes_  
 _I jumped off the grid_  
 _But I'm glad I've done what I did_  
 _I'm glad I've done what I did_

Glad I've done what I did – Honeyhoney

"I know it."

Tony looked up at the woman in front of him. He tried to guess what she was thinking about.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked, because there was no point in lying to Natasha.

With a loud thud an enormous book landed on the table between them – The Law of Aesir.

"I want to help you," she said. Tony smiled sadly.

"If Nick knows, he'll have him arrested and if Thor finds out, he'll drag him to Asgard where he gets executed," he said darkly.

"Tony, do you know why I'm still alive?"

He knew what she was talking about. "Birdbrain couldn't kill you so he married you to get around the command, because it can't be performed on a family member."

Natasha looked at him with fixed gaze.

"You can't be serious!" he shouted jumping on his feet when it dawned on him what she was alluding on.

"Why not? Think about it," she gave him a small smile and left.

 **I do:**

 _Inches away from you_  
 _Scared what I'll take from you, darling_  
 _I can live with your ghost_  
 _If you say that's the most I'll get_

Send me the moon – Sara Bareilles

Loki was lying on his side slumbering when the blanket was suddenly lifted and another body slipped into the bed.

"Where have you been?" he mumbled sleepily and let himself be hugged from behind. He pressed his back against Tony's chest and hummed when he felt a light kiss in his hair.

"Sorry, got held up in the workshop."

"Hm, I hope you're working on something important if it's more interesting than me."

"Nothing's more interesting than you, sweetheart," Tony smiled. "It's- it's done."

Loki frowned when Tony stammered. "They haven't asked you to make any weapon, have they?"

"No, I... could you give me your hand?"

Loki turned around so he could look at the other man. "Anthony, is something wrong?"

"Nope, everything's perfect. The hand please – um, left if you would be so kind."

The god obligated the odd request and almost drew it back again when he felt something cold on his finger. Tony squeezed his hand and released it. Loki stared in disbelief at his ring finger which was glowing blue. The same blue as the arc reactor in Tony's chest.

"So... do you like weddings?" Tony asked nervously after a while.

Loki nodded as if he was in a dream.

"I do."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please leave a comment, thanks**  
 **Feedback is love!**


End file.
